hellsingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pip Bernadotte
Pip Bernadotte (ピップ・ベルナドット, Pippu Berunadotto?) is a fictional mercenary captain and the leader of the Wild Geese in the manga series Hellsing. His Japanese voice actor is Hiroaki Hirata. His English voice actor is http://eng.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Lowenthal. Like many of Kouta Hirano's characters, Pip was recycled from one of Hirano's old hentai works called Coyote. Overview He is best noted for his eye-patch (it should be noted that between his first appearance and the expedition to Brazil, Pip did not have an eyepatch, but instead had his left eye bandaged, though this is not reflected in the OVA), his braid and a cowboy-hat with the left side flap folded up with what appears to be an emblem of a Griffin on it. He is hired by Walter at the end of Volume 2 to replace all the soldiers killed by the Valentine Brothers. On his first debriefing, he openly insults and antagonises Seras Victoria over the absurdity of vampires but is quickly put in his place by Seras' 'aggressive reasoning', involving nearly breaking his head by flicking him with her fore-finger. Pip is also a compulsive smoker, and is shown with a cigarette in his mouth more often than not. The name of his group (The Wild Geese) is believed to be derived from a movie during the seventies that shared the name and was about a group of mercenaries in Africa. This is incorrect, and is a reference instead to The Wild Geese, the Irish who left Ireland following the Treaty of Limerick. Pip being French, it's possibly an homage, since it was the Wild Geese serving France who finally broke the back of the English army at the Battle of Fontenoy in 1745, (according to some accounts taking the colors of England's Coldstream Regiment of Foot Guards). His family has also served in the wild geese for 6 generations and it's unknown what was their rank in the group before they died or retired. (Which would place their entry after the dissolution of the 'official' French Irish units. However, many organizations of predominately Irish mercenaries are known to refer to themselves as the 'Wild Geese', particularly those dating back to the 18th and 19th century.) Background Initially portrayed as an experienced mercenary but a narrow-minded, shallow, perverted man whose sole pursuit was that of gaining money, he later reveals a soft side, morals, some romance, disinterested bravery and subsequently starts developing feelings of love towards Seras. After an attack on the mansion, Pip and his men are losing the fight. Seras tries to save them, but gets herself in mortal danger and ends up blinded and crippled by Zorin. Pip, already severely injured, tries to rescue her but is killed. Before his death he kisses her for the first (and last) time, after she had rejected him several times earlier, and tells her to drink his blood and become stronger. Seras drinks his blood after he dies, and gains his memories and experiences. Seras also becomes a true vampire at this point, (since she had previously refused to drink blood), and begins for the first time to show abilities similar to Alucard's. Hirano mentioned in an end-of-volume rant that he was lucky to have been kept alive so long and that he got a kiss and now was dead. Although having no supernatural powers, he does have experience from warfare and skills with firearms and military tactics. Because Seras had drained his blood in volume 7, Pip's soul now lives on through her. He makes his first reappearance in chapter 85 - Warcraft (3), giving Seras tactical advice. In chapter 86, Pip explains to Seras about the origin of the spoils of war present in the room before guiding her to fight the Captain. At the very end of the chapter, he manifests out her body and stabs the werewolf's chest with a tooth that has a silver filing, killing Captain. Category:Characters